


Remember

by irnnotaboutthatlife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Sadness, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irnnotaboutthatlife/pseuds/irnnotaboutthatlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo always hated suits, but he thought Kenma always looked incredible in them. And if Kenma had to wear one, well then, so did he.</p><p>"The things I go through for you, KenKen," the young man sighed to himself as he thought about the person waiting for him at the alter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

Kuroo frowned at his reflection from the bathroom mirror. He tugged his tie for what felt like the fifteenth time that day. He always hated suits, but he thought Kenma always looked incredible in them. And if Kenma had to wear one, well then, so did he.

"The things I go through for you, KenKen," the young man sighed to himself. He heard a light knock on the door, and turned to see Bokuto peer in hesitantly.

"Hey man, we gotta make our way to the alter soon," Bokuto mumbled. He tugged at his collar nervously, clearly as uncomfortable as Kuroo was. He gave a small smile to his best friend, clapping him on the shoulder encouragingly as he passed him at the door.

"I can do this," Kuroo shrugged, easily able to keep his composure, as usual. He was able to inconspicuously wipe the sweat off his hands as he hid them away in his pockets.

Bokuto wrapped his arm around Kuroo and sighed, "He's already waiting for you at the alter. Good luck."

Kuroo smiled back, his heart thumping in his chest.

Today was the day.

The church was silent, all eyes on Kuroo as he made his way to the love of his life. Only the sounds of his footsteps echoed in the hall. Just as Bokuto said, Kenma was waiting for him. He had on a black suit with a red rose, red had always been his favorite.

Once Kuroo had reached the the end of the alter, he turned to the crowd filled with family and loved ones. Kuroo looked to Kenma, smiling to the smaller boy. Then he pulled out a piece of paper, cleared his throat and read aloud:

"Remember the day we first met?  
I know that I could never forget it.  
You had a GameBoy in your hands.  
A volleyball was in mine.  
That was the day I knew we would become good friends.

Remember our school days?  
Because you were a year younger, we were separated.  
You told me how you wish you had someone to talk to.  
I promised you I would always be there for you.  
You smiled and promised me the same.  
That was the day I knew we had become best friends.

Remember how I talked you into playing volleyball with me?  
'We can be together every day!' I said  
'You're so smart, you'd be the best setter.'  
You turned me down flat, but you showed up to practice the next day.  
That was the day I knew you actually cared for me.

Remember when the third years kept picking on you?  
Remember when you thought about quitting?  
I convinced you to stay, promising it would be different once they left.  
You thought it was because I'd miss your tactful brain.  
I knew deep down it was because of something else.  
That was the day I knew I had fallen in love with you.

Remember when I graduated high school?  
Do you remember what you promised me?  
You said that you were planning to go to the same college as me.  
You said they had a designing program you liked.  
Why did you lie?  
That was the day I knew you had fallen for me, too."

Kuroo looked at the next line, his throat immediately going dry. His hands started to feel clammy again. He searched the crowd, his eyes landing on Bokuto's. His best friend gave him an affirmative nod, urging him to go on. Kuroo let out a shaky breath, then continued.

"Remember the day we finally got to move in together?  
I had just finished college, and you were close to graduating.  
The place we chose was perfect, just like you.  
Even though we were moving boxes, I don't think I ever saw you smile so much.  
You promised that we would stay together, just like we always had.  
That was the day I--"

Kuroo's hands started to shake, "That was the day I decided to propose.

Remember that last box you insisted on getting yourself?  
That was where I hid the ring.  
But you don't remember that.  
How could you?  
You never got to see that ring.

I wish you could have at least remembered to look both ways before crossing.  
But the box was heavy and you just wanted to get to the end of the street.  
You just rushed.  
You just wanted to drop it off there.  
I told you to let me carry it.  
Remember?  
I told you it was too heavy.  
I wish you remembered to listen to me.  
I wish that driver fucking remembered to use the damn brakes.  
I wish he remembered not to fucking text and drive."

He was unraveling. He knew he was. The tears were flowing. He wasn't looking at the paper anymore, instead he only had eyes for the small boy in the casket.

"Kenma," he choked out, "you promised you'd stay with me. Don't you remember?"

But how could he remember? The Kenma he recalled was gone.

 


End file.
